A Story Without A Happy Ending
by RustedEagleWings
Summary: The only way to defeat the evil is for Serena to kill someone close to her. After doing so, she suffers mentally and alone until some come knocking on the door to give her a hair cut. This is possibly going to be expanded on in the future but until I figure it out, this story will be completed.


A Story Without a Happy Ending.

Serena held the knife with weak arms. She was trembling uncontrollably at the sight in front of her. Rini was on the ground, hugging onto herself with tears streaming down her face.

"Serena, please end this. You have to be the one to do it."

Serena shook her head. Not her. Not Rini. She fell to her knees.

"Please. Not you."

"You have to!" Rini slowly inched her way towards Serena. "I can't hold it inside me much longer."

Serena shook her head. "I… can't."

"Sailor Moon!"

Serena looked up, startled and they locked eyes. She read the pleading in Rini's expression , pleading her to end this terrible existence, not only for her sake but for the sake of the planet. She weakly rose to her feet and leveled the knife.

"Don't worry, Serena. I forgive you. I'm sure everyone will und…" Her voice changed again to the contorted voice of the one possessing her. "You. will. NOT. kill. me. I. WILL. rule. all…" The voice drifted off.

"Now! Serena. I can't hold on for much longer!"

It was a simple movement, only a single step forwards. Everything in the knife was released, ending the existence of the evil as well as Rini. The body crumpled, turning to dust before hitting the floor, leaving nothing behind but the knife. Tears fell but she didn't make a sound, couldn't, as she waited for a voice to tell her it was all right, Serena had saved everyone once again, including Rini. But the voice never came. Not as the rest of the scouts found her crumpled on the floor cradling the same object that had killed the one she longed for. Not as the existence of Rini was erased from the minds of the ordinary people that knew her in the twentieth century.

There was no funeral, there couldn't be, but the sailors all stood together, planting a small tree in her favourite spot. Serena stayed there for hours, leaving only when the scouts took her home. At home, she didn't do anything except lay in her bed, holding a collection of objects Rini had once loved; a book, a cup, a drawing she had made in school; and the knife. She always held the knife. She only ate when the scouts forced her to but other commitments made it hard for them to watch her at all times.

The first attempt was thought to be an accident, although no one knew what she had been doing on the bridge to fall off it in the first place. The second attempt drew the attention of her parents. She had been found in her room with an empty bottle of sleeping pills. Her parents worried for her, not understanding her strange depression. When they called a counselor, he only told them she was delusional, raving about magical powers, saving the world over and over and killing her daughter. They worried about the last part, wandering what had happened between her and Darren without them knowing and forbid him from seeing her. When her condition didn't change, they forbade all the scouts from seeing her.

She never noticed when she had been admitted into the hospital. All she knew was one day the knife was gone. She pounded on the walls, screamed and cried until she lost her voice and scratched at her arms until she drew blood. The staff had wanted to keep the knife, to track where it came from and find out what her attachment to it was but someone ended up giving it back to her and once it became apparent she wasn't going to harm herself, they decided to let her keep it. After that day, she didn't speak again, avoiding contact with everyone. Her parents tried to talk to her but her silence make them worry. They let the scouts come, hoping friends would change her mood but nothing changed. The visits slowed, and eventually stopped. In the end, she was left alone in the hospital room; her parents never visiting again, cared for only by a few of the staff. And that was how it stayed for several years.

xXxXx

There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened. The patient didn't move from her position. She lay on the bed with the knife in her arms, uncut hair spread out majestically around her. The person who had knocked waved away the staff member who had been helping her, telling them to come back in a few hours. He looked concerned but left, locking the door behind as protocol dictated. The entrant was short, compensating with tall, red boot with heels on. She wore a black pencil skirt with a simple, yellow blouse. Over top was a red jacket. Her platinum blond hair was done up with braids to only almost reach her shoulders. Her face was a mixed expression of sorrow and determination and in all; she looked almost 24 years old, about the age of the patient.

She walked over to the bed.

"Serena, can you hear me?" She waited for a response but got none. "My name is Aiyanna. I'm here to help you."

Serena's head shook slightly, as if she was trying to block out the sound. The mass of hair moved with the movement of her head. Aiyanna sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the hair.

"You have beautiful hair, Serena. But I think this is too long. How about I cut it?" Hearing no words of protest, although she believed there would be no response with anything she said, Aiyanna lifted Serena over to a chair. She combed the hair, gently humming a tune that, if Serena had been aware, she would have realized came from the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium. After humming the melody a few times over, Aiyanna leaned over and whispered into Serena's ear.

"I know what happened."

There was almost no response but then the head shook slightly. Aiyanna kept on talking.

"I know what you did. What you did with that knife you are holding."

The hands grasped the knife harder and Aiyanna kept on brushing.

"You killed her with it. The daughter you never even had."

Serena shook her head harder, trying to make the sounds go away.

"It wasn't your fault."

The movement stopped.

"Except, then it was. Because of your actions, she was never born at all. Now, she's never existed. You ended her existence."

"no."

The voice was quiet, but held the emotion of the past several years.

"no. no. no. no."

"Shh. I have a plan."

The whispering stopped.

"Let go of the past. You are needed now in the present. Your friends are fighting and they can't win without you."

The whispering started again.

"no. no. no. no. no. no."

Gently, while still brushing her hair, Aiyanna took the knife from Serena. The moment it left her grasp, she fussed, reaching without look, trying to take the knife back.

"No! No. No. No."

The cry stopped as the knife ran through golden locks and a weight was released from her head.

"You killed her. Now let it go."

Another chunk of hair fell to the ground.

"She was possessed by an evil you couldn't stand against otherwise. Now let it go."

More hair fell to the ground as Aiyanna kept talking.

"She forgave you. Now let it go."

"You saved the let it go."

"You couldn't save her." "Now let it go."

"You wouldn't eat to end your life." "Now let it go."

"You jumped off a bridge." "Let it go."

"You overdosed to kill your self."

"Let it go."

"You are responsible for the lives of the people on this planet."

"Let i…"

The voice that had been repeating the phase over and over with Aiyanna stopped.

"But I can't let that go!"

Aiyanna walked around the chair and stared the now shoulder length haired Serena in the eyes.

"You are NOT responsible for every person on this planet, Serena. You only have to save them."

"But…"

"There is a difference."

Serena hesitated before nodding.

"Now let it go."

Aiyanna smiled and went over to the door where her bag lay. She pulled out some folded clothes. Like helping a small child, she helped Serena do what she hadn't done for herself for years. After being dressed in dark sweatpants and a white hoodie, Serena found herself being lead to the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I already told you. Your friends are in trouble. A new evil has come and threatens to end not only this planet but also every existence of this planet. You are the only one who can stop it."

"Me? How? What do you mean every existence of this planet?"

Aiyanna sighed. "Have you heard of parallel timelines? From Pluto? There are several other existences that almost no one knows about, timelines where events differ from this one. This evil is threatening all the timelines and it is up to you to help stop it."

"Why me?" Serena looked pale, as if guessing the answer.

"Rini doesn't die in all the other timelines." Serena winced, as if guessing the words that would follow. "But she does die it at least one other timeline. The you in that timeline goes mad from grief and ends up becoming a vessel for a leftover evil from the start of the universe. Your power strengthened it and after annihilating that universe, you moved on to another. After finding out Rini didn't always die, the monster you became destroyed all the universe you found where Rini continued to live happily. However, the evil corrupted you and you lost the reason for what you were doing and ended up destroying countless universes. Now, this you who isn't you has come to this universe."

"But how do I stop it?"

The reply was so quiet Serena almost missed it.

"You don't."

The silence stretched out between them. Just when it became suffocating, Aiyanna spoke again.

"You can't save this timeline. It's doomed, right from the moment Rini was possessed. The only thing you can do now is to find the other scouts and have them grant you their power then travel to another timeline. Wait for it to come to you and until it does, prepare yourself."

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Eien? This is the police, can you please come out?"

Serena's eyes widened but Aiyanna just cursed under her breath.

"It's too soon!"

She ran over to a window and broke it open.

"Remember this, Serena. The being that once was you is called the Silencer. It will completely captures the minds of it victims and you cannot recover them. You must avoid it at all costs! There will be others to help you. First of all, your scouts, here and in the other world. But there are more waiting, many more, who will not be opposed to helping you if you just ask. And if you can't save one universe, go to another. If the Silencer is not destroyed, it will kill everything. Just be yourself and you will surely be fine."

The pounding on the door got pounder. "We're coming in."

Aiyanna jumped out the window.

"Wait!" Serena cried. "Who are you?"

"We'll meet again and I will try to explain then. I'm one who travels them all, a cousin to Pluto. I'm Sailor…"

The door burst open and her words were unheard.

The police and staff found Serena gazing out the window at the stars. The staff pulled Serena away from the window; afraid she might throw herself out it and down the nine stories to the ground. Several people began talking at once, questioning her about her clothes, her hair and Aiyanna. The staff member who had let Aiyanna in was saying that she had claimed to have official business. She turned to face the head of staff whom had cared for her, her knife in hand.

"I'm ready. I need to leave now."

By A Story Without a Happy Ending, I mean this and not anything that may come one day. It started out really depressing and I ended up changing the idea as I went along. It came to me at 2 in the morning and now at 5 I'm posting it. Using a character who i've had for a while but who only chose the name for today, (an it fits soo well) it ended up being the best decision for me and I tied this plot into another one I've had for a while but haven't managed to write down yet. It is supposed to be depressing and full of un answered questions and hopefully those will be answered later. Also, it is supposed to be written in the choppy, unclear way it is as it is not meant to be overly descriptive. For this the basically all we see in this universe.

Aiyanna Eien is my own creation while Sailor Moon is not.

Much thanks for reading it and please review!


End file.
